


Broken Omega

by Tumbledrylow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Simon Lewis, Asexual Raphael Santiago, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Raphael’s heat came.





	Broken Omega

Every time his heat came Raphael could tell just how different he was.

While most omegas required sexual affection, Raphael veered violently away from such methods.

The idea of sex made him feel sick.

He was about to have his first heat with Simon and he was terrified on how the young alpha would react to this, alphas were incredibly easy to turn with an omega in heat nearby so to have one that wanted nothing of the sort was odd.

Most alphas thought he was broken and Raphael accepted that at this point but Simon was different.

When Simon arrived, He was already in clothes far to big for him for comfort.

“Hey, baby.” Simon walked close and immediately started scenting Raphael’s neck.

“Hi.” Raphael had started to feel as though this would go the same as always, with the alpha not understand the same rules are in place.

“You okay? I know your heat started today so you must be uncomfortable.” Simon said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, it kind of hurts but I’ve done this before so I’m used to it.”

“So, what can I do to help?” Simon asked and Raphael wondered if he was expecting sex or not.

“Just be here, your scent is helping right now.” Simon nodded and got up, He picked up the smaller male and placed him on his lap scenting his neck again.

“Anything else?”

“Simon, I want you to know that my heat doesn’t change my view on sex.” Raphael told him to clear any issues.

“I know that.” Simon said before moving again and holding the smaller male to his chest as he pulled the remote off the side table.

“Want to watch a movie?” Raphael smiled and nuzzled into the Alpha’s chest then nodded.

Simon’s hand found its way to Raphael's hair carding through the omega’s soft hair causing said omega to start purring. Simon froze and looked at him for a moment with a bright smile.

“What?” Raphael said shortly, still desiring attention from the alpha again so Simon noted his tone and returned to petting the omega.

Eventually the pair dozed off.

When Raphael woke up he felt arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder, he smiled as he cuddled closer to the younger male picking up on the comforting alpha scent.

Though he’d been doing this for years he always felt wrong, broken during his heat. He didn’t crave sex while normal but even when he was supposed to be craving an alpha’s knot, there was nothing sexual he craved.

Simon started to stir awake placing his hands on Raphael’s waist pulling him close, as an alpha and Raphael’s mate he could smell his distress he started to place gentle kisses on Raphael’s face wordless assuring the omega he’s perfect to him.


End file.
